Stolen Heart
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Sheldon has an issue that troubles him deeply. He confides in his Meemaw. But he didn't expect the cause of his trouble to read what he was confessing...
1. Chapter 1

Penny wandered across the hall and opened the door to the boys apartment. She stopped suddenly, it was halo night but no one was in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked quietly. She made her way to the couch and glanced up.

"Oh Sheldon, I didn't see you there." She smiled. He didn't respond. Penny advanced towards him, as she got closer she realised he wasn't hunched over his laptop as she had first thought, he was asleep on his desk.

"You'll hurt your back sleeping like that sweetie!" she said reaching out to shake him awake before stopping herself, remembering his dislike for human contact. Penny glanced up at the screen of his laptop. Sheldon had been chatting online. Penny glanced at the text of the conversation.

**Meemaw: Good evening Moonpie!**

**Sheldor: Good evening Meemaw. I trust you are well?**

**Meemaw: I am most certainly well dear. How are you?**

**Sheldor: Troubled Meemaw.**

Penny glanced down at the sleeping doctor in front of him. She continued to read.

**Meemaw: Moonpie, what's wrong?**

**Sheldor: I find myself eminently troubled by recent events.**

**Meemaw: You know I am always here for you Moonpie. What seems to be the problem?**

**Sheldor: Meemaw, as you know, I have dedicated my whole life to science. This has come at a cost. I have no real social skills, no interest in relationships, more specifically women.**

**Meemaw: Moonpie, you know I don't judge you for that. You are who you are. I'm very proud of you.**

**Sheldor: I find recent events to be particularly troubling. There is a definite change arising in me. I have tried to resist it, but it's difficult.**

Penny glanced back down at him still sleeping. She wondered if she should be reading, it looked like it could be a personal conversation. But her curiosity was peaked.

**Meemaw: You find yourself requiring social and romantic fulfilment?**

**Sheldor: Yes Meemaw. From one specific person. A woman.**

Penny almost fell over in shock. Sheldon was interested in a woman?! What parallel universe had she stepped into?

**Meemaw: Congratulations Moonpie, I'm happy for you. I don't understand why you are troubled? Who is this lucky lady and why does she trouble you?**

**Sheldor: You don't understand. This woman is the complete opposite of me. We fight, we challenge each other, perhaps that is why I am so attracted to her.**

Penny pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming. Sheldon actually admitted to being attracted to a woman!

**Meemaw: That does not sound like a bad thing. You should not be afraid of your feelings Moonpie. Who is this woman that has got your heart all a flutter?**

Penny pulled a face. She couldn't see the next line as it was below the bottom of the page. He must have scrolled up to the top of the conversation. Clearly it was a private conversation between him and his Meemaw. She couldn't bring herself to pry any further…could she? Just one small scroll down and she would know just what amazingly gorgeous female had managed to do the previously unthinkable…steal the heart of Dr Sheldon Cooper. She started to step back, but part of her wanted to know. Her curiosity caused her to move forward again. Checking he was still asleep, she lightly brushed her finger over the trackpad on his laptop, causing the screen to scroll down. She covered her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to read it. Sheldon would never forgive the invasion of his privacy. Finally she let out a defeated sigh, and glanced up at the screen. She quickly glanced back down at him, that couldn't be right? She swore she'd seen…but she couldn't. She glanced up, expecting a mistake, but sure enough, her first sight was confirmed. She let out a small gasp.

**Sheldor: It's the woman from across the hall. Her name is Penny.**


	2. What do I do?

Penny glanced down at him in disbelief. Was he playing a joke on her? She half expected him to lift his head and shout Bazinga! But why would his Meemaw help him to prank her? She leaned down to him and crouched by his ear.

"Sheldon? Are you awake?" she whispered. No response. Standing up Penny could see from the scroll bar that there was more to the conversation than what she could see on the screen. Scrolling right to the top of the conversation again so as to make it appear nothing had happened since he fell asleep, she crept to the kitchen to get herself a glass of milk. With her back to him, she suddenly heard him start to stir. She gazed blankly at the contents of the fridge, not finding herself able to look at him. Suddenly she spun round as she heard the loud slam of the laptop lid.

"When did you get here?" he asked staring at her with panic filled eyes.

"I um…just walked in. For halo night." She whispered. She turned round again, knowing that if she looked in those eyes of his for much longer he would know she had read the screen.

"You didn't…look at anything…did you?" he asked cautiously.

"Like what?" she asked not turning round.

"Like…anything I happened to be looking at on my laptop?" he asked. Penny paused for a moment. Should she just tell him the truth?

"Why would I look at your laptop sweetie? I'm sure whatever science stuff you had on there would mean nothing to me." She whispered. She could hear an obvious sigh of relief and Sheldon stood.

"Don't you have your own milk?" he asked.

"I came over for halo and no one was here so I thought I'd help myself to some. Is that a crime?" she asked. Sheldon was a little taken aback by her attitude.

"Everything OK Penny?" he asked. The sound of concern in his voice made her bite her bottom lip before she turned to face him.

"So halo night is off huh?" she asked changing the subject.

"It would appear so. The others have not arrived. Unless you want to play one on one?" he offered.

"Maybe another time sweetie. Thanks for the milk." She whispered. Without another word she ran out of the apartment and into her own, closing the door behind her.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" she whispered. Meanwhile, Sheldon opened his laptop again and stared at the conversation.

"You'll have to be more careful Cooper. She could have seen that!" he told himself and closed the IM window down. Across the hall, Penny dialled a number.

"Bernadette, you'll never guessed what just happened!" she whimpered when her friend answered.

"What's wrong Penny? Do you want me to come over?" came the concerned reply.

"I'll come to yours. Is that OK?" she asked. Bernadette confirmed that was OK and grabbing her coat she left her apartment. By the time Bernadette opened the door Penny looked terrified.

"Penny what's wrong?" she asked ushering her friend in. They sat on the couch and Penny turned to look at her.

"I saw something. On Sheldons computer." She whispered.

"Was it porn?" smirked Bernadette. Penny glared at her and the smirk disappeared.

"What was it?" she asked.

"It was an online chat he had with his Meemaw. I know I shouldn't have read it, but my curiosity got the better of me. Now I have…I don't know how to process the information." Said Penny.

"What did it say?" asked Bernadette. She took a swig of her wine.

"Sheldon has feelings for me." She whispered. Wine soon covered the coffee table and Bernadette had a short coughing fit.

"Excuse me?!" she asked.

"It's true. I read it. He confided in his Meemaw. What do I do?" asked Penny.

"Are you sure? I mean…I thought Sheldon was Homo Novus…he was above the need for intimacy?" asked Bernadette.

"Apparently something has changed." Said Penny.

"Are you sure it was you?" asked Bernadette.

"The line "It's the woman from across the hall. Her name is Penny." kinda gave it away. Bernadette, what do I do?" she asked.

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Penny.

"How can I do that? Then he'll know I was spying on his laptop. He'd never let up about it." Said Penny.

"Well, maybe if you tempt him into telling you. Hey, you could get him drunk!" said Bernadette.

"I don't want some drunken declaration of love. I need him sober. I need to know what's going on in that head of his." Sighed Penny.

"Penny, I'm sorry. If you want to know what's happening then you have to ask him. How else will you find out? Sheldon's not the kind of guy to come right out and say it. If it's not Science related he's probably never going to speak about it." Said Bernadette.

"You got anymore of that wine?" asked Penny. Bernadette got up and got her a glass. Just because Sheldon had to be sober, didn't mean she had to.


	3. A drunken revelation

"Penny…have you thought about you?" asked Bernadette after a moment.

"What about me?" asked Penny.

"About your feelings?" she asked.

"This isn't about me. This is about Sheldon." Said Penny.

"Seems to me, if this was just about Sheldon you would have back handed him on the head and told him to get a life." Said Bernadette. Penny looked quizzically at her.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked a little defensively.

"I'm saying…maybe there's a part of you that…isn't entirely horrified by the news?" asked Bernadette. She studied Penny's face.

"You think I like Sheldon? Sweetie, you could not be more wrong!" said Penny taking a big swig of her wine.

"I could see the attraction. Given that Sheldon is not only capable of those feelings, but he has them for you…and you're not seeing anyone…" suggested Bernadette.

"OK, just because I'm single doesn't mean I am attracted to Sheldon. I mean sure, he's a nice guy. But…" said Penny.

"But what?" asked Bernadette.

"I should have talked to Amy." Muttered Penny.

"Oh that's a good idea. Talk to Amy. The woman totally addicted to Sheldon. Penny, you're not a cruel person, don't tell Amy about this, it would devastate her and you know it." Said Bernadette.

"Well you're not being much help, I came here for advice and all you've done is drank wine and accused me of being in love with him!" said Penny.

"I didn't say love. I said you might be attracted to him." Said Bernadette. Penny started to turn a little red.

"Whatever, look, what am I going to do about this?" asked Penny.

"Maybe you have to work out your own feelings before focusing on Sheldons?" she asked.

"Got anymore wine?" asked Penny knocking back the last of her glass.

"You're avoiding the problem." Said Bernadette.

"I'm avoiding your ludicrous suggestion." Said Penny.

"Why is it ludicrous? You think you're too good for him?" asked Bernadette.

"No, of course not! Why would you…oh I see what you're doing, you're making this into something it's not!" said Penny.

"I'm just trying to understand. For someone who makes out it's just one way attraction you're getting awfully defensive about it." Said Bernadette.

"Focus on the problem, how do I get Sheldon to talk to me without revealing the fact I spied on him? Bernadette, you know what he's like, he'd never talk to me again!" said Penny. Bernadette smiled for a moment.

"Why does that bother you?" she asked.

"Because…you know. It's Sheldon. I don't want to never see him again." Said Peny. Bernadette could see she wouldn't get anywhere further and filled up their wine glasses instead. After a couple more glasses…well actually more than a few…Penny made her way home. Sheldon glanced up from the couch as a loud bang against the door occurred. It slowly swung open, but no one stood there.

"Sheldon!" came a familiar voice. He glanced over the edge of the arm and saw Penny on her knees on the floor.

"Oh lovely. Alcohol intoxication. I hope you don't intend on making noise all night." Said Sheldon.

"Oh hush up! Why don't you just say it?" asked Penny.

"Say what?" he asked.

"I know what you think I don't know!" said Penny.

"Penny, you are making even less sense than usual. Which is saying a great deal." Said Sheldon. He tried to turn his attention back to Doctor Who on DVD and Penny dragged herself across the floor until she was down near his feet.

"Penny, that is my foot!" said Sheldon shaking her hand off of his shoe.

"Oh god Sheldon, why can't you just be honest?" she asked. She managed somehow to pull herself up onto the couch.

"Fine, I will be honest, I am trying to watch a DVD, will you kindly stagger your way back to your apartment?" he asked.

"That's not very gentlemanly of you Sheldon. Oh god, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I saw your chat with Meemaw!" she slurred.


	4. Aftermath

Sheldon leapt off the couch.

"YOU READ MY PRIVATE CONVERSATION?!" he shouted. Penny glanced up at him.

"I didn't mean to!" she whispered.

"That was my private conversation between me and my Meemaw. You had NO right to spy on it!" said Sheldon.

"No right? Sheldon, you were telling someone else you had feelings for me! How the hell can that not concern me?!" she asked struggling to her feet.

"I needed someone to confide in. I didn't allow for the possibility that you would waltz into my apartment and read my private information. Maybe I should go into your bedroom and read your diary, see how you like it? Get out of my apartment Penny…and don't come back!" he said. He paced furiously into his room, slamming the door. Penny stood blankly for a moment, before grabbing onto the edge of the couch to head towards the door. Stumbling against it, she sighed. That had not gone atall well. Finally she made it to her apartment, closing the door behind her she stumbled to the couch and passed out. Morning came.

"Ugh!" she groaned as the sunlight hurt her head. She could hear her phone ringing and pulled it from her pocket.

"Yeah?" she asked resting her head on the cushion.

"Penny, it's me." Came the reply.

"Bernadette." Said Penny.

"How did things go last night? Did you talk to him?" she asked. Penny sighed loudly.

"I didn't so much talk to him as make a drunken idiot of myself. It's just liked I feared…he was furious I had read his conversation and told me to get out of the apartment." Said Penny. She glanced down at the door.

"Wait a second, there's something been put under the door." Said Penny. She made her way slowly over and picked up a small object with a note attached.

"What is it?" asked Bernadette after a second.

"There's a note. Oh god." Sighed Penny recognising Sheldons handwriting.

"What does it say?" asked Bernadette.

"Penny, since you enjoy reading my most private information, enjoy this. Don't bother with the science files. Anything that is not of a private nature to me will be of little interest to you. Sheldon." Quoted Penny.

"What's he referring to?" asked Bernadette.

"It's a plastic thing with a connector on the end." Said Penny.

"Oh. I think I know what that is." Said Bernadette. There was a pause.

"Well?" asked Penny.

"It's a flash drive Penny. You put it into your computer and it lets you read the files that are on it. Sheldon clearly feels he has no privacy so he's given you his files." Said Bernadette.

"Oh god. What have I done? I never should have drunk so much last night. Now Sheldon hates me." Sighed Penny.

"He doesn't hate you Penny. You know that much from the conversation. He's just upset that you read the conversation." Said Bernadette.

"Why didn't you stop me?" asked Penny.

"Penny, you're a grown woman, you can't blame me for that. Besides, when I was trying to give you advice you were telling me how my dog ornament looked like a Greek statue." Said Bernadette.

"Do I look at these files? Or is it going to make things worse?" asked Penny.

"I suggest you have a long think. This is not going to be easy Penny. If you make the wrong decision you may lose him completely." Said Bernadette. She hung up and Penny placed her phone on the table. The last thing she wanted was to lose him. Then she wondered if he had saved the conversation text file on it. Atleast then she would know what she was dealing with. Ignoring the hangover, she went into her bedroom, turned on her laptop, and slowly placed the drive into the USB port, waiting for the computer to finish recognising all the files on it.

"I hope you don't hate me Sheldon…" she whispered to herself.


	5. Further information

**A/N Daggs2378, unfortunately she can't take it back. Sheldon banned her from the apartment the night before. And this is Penny we're talking about. Her curiosity gets the better of her! ;)**

Penny browsed through a whole collection of files. Then she came to the folder with the conversations in. Unfortunately they were in a format only compatible with the messenger service and she couldn't open them. Perhaps that was a good thing? But then, it did have the name of the messenger. How long could a download take?

"Please don't change the password to the WIFI Sheldon…" she whispered to herself. She let out a small sigh of relief as the internet connection was active, and she began to download the messenger that Sheldon used. Whilst it downloaded Penny lay her head down on the soft duvet on her bed. She had been so stupid getting drunk the previous night. Now Sheldon probably hated her. He felt violated, and she had to be fair, he deserved to feel like that. She wished for a small second that she'd never gone over there. But then a part of her was pleased she had. Who knows how long, if atall, it would have taken for Sheldon to have told her how he felt. Atleast now she knew. Atleast now she had the chance to try and work out what to do. The computer bleeped to alert her the program had downloaded. Before long it was installed, and as she clicked on what she thought would be the right file it opened inside the messenger.

**Meemaw: Good evening Moonpie!**

**Sheldor: Good evening Meemaw. I trust you are well?**

**Meemaw: I am most certainly well dear. How are you?**

**Sheldor: Troubled Meemaw.**

**Meemaw: Moonpie, what's wrong?**

**Sheldor: I find myself eminently troubled by recent events.**

**Meemaw: You know I am always here for you Moonpie. What seems to be the problem?**

**Sheldor: Meemaw, as you know, I have dedicated my whole life to science. This has come at a cost. I have no real social skills, no interest in relationships, more specifically women.**

**Meemaw: Moonpie, you know I don't judge you for that. You are who you are. I'm very proud of you.**

**Sheldor: I find recent events to be particularly troubling. There is a definite change arising in me. I have tried to resist it, but it's difficult.**

**Meemaw: You find yourself requiring social and romantic fulfilment?**

**Sheldor: Yes Meemaw. From one specific person. A woman.**

**Meemaw: Congratulations Moonpie, I'm happy for you. I don't understand why you are troubled? Who is this lucky lady and why does she trouble you?**

**Sheldor: You don't understand. This woman is the complete opposite of me. We fight, we challenge each other, perhaps that is why I am so attracted to her.**

**Meemaw: That does not sound like a bad thing. You should not be afraid of your feelings Moonpie. Who is this woman that has got your heart all a flutter?**

**Sheldor: It's the woman from across the hall. Her name is Penny.**

Penny sighed softly. It was the right file. Now atleast she could scroll down and read the rest of it. Atleast it would help her to work out what she had to do. Would it? Or was it a sick satisfaction of her curiosity? Penny likened it to a car crash. You know you shouldn't look, but you have to. The last thing you want to see is a head rolling across the road. But somehow you are forced to look against your will. No, she had to read it. She had to know what else he said. She had to know what else he felt. Bracing herself, she scrolled down and prepared to read.

**Meemaw: You have mentioned her in your letters to me. Is she a nice girl Moonpie?**

**Sheldor: Meemaw, that is an understatement. Let me tell you, Penny is the most amazing creature I have ever met. Whilst she can be infuriating and annoying and excrutiatingly hard to deal with, at the same time she can make you fall in love with her with just one smile of that beautiful face of hers.**

**Meemaw: She doesn't sound like such a scary person Moonpie. Why are you so troubled about her?**

**Sheldor: Meemaw, we need to be realistic. Me having a chance with Penny is like saying my friend Howard has a chance of dating a different supermodel every night. Penny is so amazing, I dream about what it would be like to be her boyfriend. But that's all it is Meemaw. A dream. I can't see myself ever being able to tell her how I feel. That's why I am confiding in you. Promise me you will never contact her and tell her. I don't want to lose her Meemaw.**

**Meemaw: You really think you would lose her?**

**Sheldor: I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not have her in my life atall. It's like the famous quote. It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved atall.**

**Meemaw: If you don't tell her how you feel Moonpie, how do you know you have lost? Moonpie, I am older than I care to say, and I will tell you something.**

**Sheldor: Nonsense Meemaw, you are young and youthful.**

**Meemaw: Moonpie, your flattery will not work in changing the subject. I can tell you that in life, it's not the things you didn't succeed in that you regret…it's the times you didn't even try to begin with.**

Penny shut the lid of her laptop. She couldn't take anymore. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed harder than she had ever done before. What on earth had she done?


	6. Bernadette steps in

Penny heard her phone ring from the table. She made her way sobbing through the lounge to get it.

"Hello?" she asked trying to halt her sobs and failing.

"Penny, what's wrong? I was going to ask if I could come round, are you crying?" asked Bernadette. Penny tried to steady herself.

"Please come. I don't know who else to talk to." She said before sobbing again. Bernadette hung up and before Penny knew what had happened Bernadette was walking her way through her front door.

"What's happened?" she asked joining Penny on the sofa. Penny had managed to stop crying by this point, but her makeup was smudged and her eyes were red.

"I can't believe what I've done. Sheldon hates me." She whispered starting to tear up again.

"Did you look at the files again?" asked Bernadette.

"I had to. Bernadette, you should have seen what he wrote! Noone has ever spoken about me like that." She said wiping her eyes.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Bernadette. Penny shook her head.

"I think you were right. I do have feelings for him." She whispered.

"It did seem pretty obvious to me. You wouldn't have been so upset about him finding out. Have you thought that maybe he's not angry? Maybe it's just a defence mechanism. He might think that by banishing you from the apartment you can't have the chance to confront him about what he wrote?" she asked.

"You didn't see the look on his face. He hates me." Whispered Penny.

"Wait here." Said Bernadette. She got up and left. Penny held her head in her hands. There was a disturbance across the hall and Penny looked up to see her door fly open and Bernadette to walk in pulling Sheldon by the collar of his Star Trek Pajamas.

"What in the world are you doing? I was eating breakfast!" cried Sheldon, the milk from his cereal spilling onto the floor.

"Alright look. I don't know what's going on here, but here's the deal." Said Bernadette. She pointed at Sheldon.

"You have feelings for Penny. You wrote them down and Penny read them. You see it as an invasion of your privacy." She turned and pointed at Penny.

"You shouldn't have read his conversations and thus invaded his privacy. Now we're not leaving here until you two talk!" said Bernadette. Both of them glared at Bernadette.

"You can be really bossy sometimes you know that?" asked Sheldon.

"Sit!" ordered Bernadette.

"I'm not a dog!" said Sheldon.

"SIT!" yelled Bernadette.

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting!" cried Sheldon looking at her in fear. He perched on the edge of the coffee table and placed what was left of his bowl of cereal next to him.

"I'm going to wait out in the hall. Don't even think about doing a runner, either of you!" warned Bernadette. She stood in the hall and closed the door behind her. Sheldon gazed down at the floor.

"Sheldon?" whispered Penny. He stayed silent.

"I'm sorry for looking at your laptop." She whispered.

"That was private thoughts Penny." He whispered.

"Why are they private from me Sheldon? They're about me!" she whispered.

"I didn't want you to know. I'm not stupid Penny, I have an IQ of 187. I know I'm not the kind of guy you date." Whispered Sheldon.

"Who are you to say what kind of guy I date? Sheldon, incase you haven't noticed, I'm single." Said Penny.

"It would be better if you weren't." he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Penny. Sheldon stood up.

"Penny, my entire adult life I have been Homo Novus. Do you know what it's like for me, having you stuck in my head? You're like a disease I can't get rid of. I had to do an equation the other day and when I got the answer do you know what I thought to myself?" he asked. Penny shook her head, but Sheldon was facing away from her so he didn't see. A short pause occurred as a result.

"The answer was the same number as your first order of penny blossoms you did." He muttered.

"I never would have got that order out without your help." She whispered.

"I was at the store the other day and I saw adhesive ducks for sale. Before I knew it my mind was thinking of that time I found you in the bathtub with your injured shoulder." He muttered.

"You were my saviour." Whispered Penny.

"I went to get some shampoo and I saw Green Apple. I instantly thought of you. Dear lord, I can't get you out of my head." He sighed.

"Do you want to get me out of there?" whispered Penny.

"That's why I was trying to confide in Meemaw. I had to do something, anything, to get these feelings out of me before I lose you completely." He whispered.

"Sheldon, you won't lose me. I thought I'd lost you. When you told me to get out of the apartment I thought you hated me." Whispered Penny.

"Oh trust me Penny, that is very much not an option, I will reach the point of insanity and Psychiatric institutionalisation before that happens." Said Sheldon.

"Psychi what?" asked Penny.

"I will be sectioned in a mental health facility." He explained.

"Oh. Well I don't want that." Whispered Penny.

"I am sorry I yelled at you. I just…so badly didn't want you to see what I had written. Now no doubt things will get awkward to the point we won't be able to see each other in the hallway without an awkward silence." Said Sheldon.

"But it's like your Meemaw said. It's not the things you failed at that you regret, it's the things you didn't try to begin with." Said Penny. Sheldon glanced at her for the first time.

"Just how much of my conversation DID you read?" he asked. Penny looked at him fearful that he would get angry again.

"Sheldon, that was as far as I got, I swear. I couldn't read anymore without crying. Sheldon, no one has ever spoken about me in that way before." She whispered.

"Well they should have. You're beautiful." He said before freezing, realising what he'd said but not being able to take it back. Penny gazed up at him.

"Sit with me. Please?" she whispered. Sheldon reluctantly sat next to her. Penny reached forward and held his hand in hers, and he let out a sharp breath but didn't pull away.

"Are you not going to give us a chance?" asked Penny.

"There is no us. How could I possibly measure up to the other guys you've dated?" he asked. Penny sighed.


	7. Texting

**A/N I thought I would take this opportunity to thank everyone for their reviews, it's really nice to receive the comments and the follows and favourites are good too. Guest, I'm not sure why you would think my native language is German, if you're referring to Sheldon calling himself Sheldor in his conversation, it's not anything German, it's a link to Sheldor the Conqueror, Sheldons World Of Warcraft name on the show. Clint bolr, you know Sheldon, he never makes anything easy! BreathlessFaith, I could just imagine her doing something like that with Sheldon, she's not one to take any crap from anyone! Lol As for Penny showing him he's good enough for her, read on…**

Penny leaned in closer. She looked deep into his blue eyes for a moment.

"Sheldon, I don't know what's going to happen. But I want you to promise me something. That you don't hate me." Said Penny. Sheldon shook his head.

"I guess that's all I have to say." She shrugged.

"Very well. I will take my leave. Do you think Bernadette will let me out?" he asked getting to his feet. Penny watched as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"I've spoken to her!" cried Sheldon as Penny heard Bernadette chase him across the hall. Bernadette peered through the door.

"I'm OK." Penny reassured her, and Bernadette closed the door and left. The whole day went past and Penny tried to do productive things but she could think of nothing else other than what had previously occurred. Finally she glanced at the clock. It was 1.00 am. Deciding she wasn't hungry, she instead grabbed her phone. She held it in her hand.

"He'll be in bed." She whispered to herself. She started to dial the number, then cancelled it. She started to dial it again, and cancelled it again.

"Oh for god sake Penny, pull yourself together!" she told herself. She decided to test the water first with a text message.

_Sheldon are you awake? Penny._

She held the phone in her hand again, waiting and hoping for a reply. Sheldon wasn't normally up at this time, so she wouldn't be surprised if she got no response whatsoever. She stared at the empty screen on her phone.

"Please be awake." She whispered hopefully. A full ten minutes passed. Still no response.

"I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow." She sighed. Going into her bedroom, she got undressed into her favourite pajamas and got under the covers. She couldn't help thinking what it would be like if he was under the covers with her. At first she told herself it was because it was cold, and she would appreciate the warmth. But she had to disregard that thought. She knew deep in her heart of hearts that she cared for Sheldon. She wanted him there next to her so she could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes of his. She wanted to feel the touch of his soft lips on hers. She wanted to feel every inch of his body with her fingertips. She wanted him to explore her in much the same manner.

"God sake woman, get a grip of yourself, this isn't a porn film!" she hissed at herself in frustration. A full half an hour passed and still she had been unable to get to sleep.

"One more try." She whispered to herself and grabbed her phone to send a text.

_Sheldon, I understand if you're asleep, it's late. But if you're not asleep, please text me back. Penny._

"Come on Sheldon. Please be awake." She whispered to herself. After a few minutes there was no response.

"He'll think you're a stalker you silly girl!" she hissed at herself as she sent another text.

_Sheldon, I can't sleep. I so need to see you. Please be awake. Penny._

Penny sighed to herself. Three texts had to be the limit. If he did come over, it would probably be to rant at her for breaking his REM sleep cycle. She hated the thought of disturbing him, but she knew she had to see him. The thought of having to wait until the next day killed her. Suddenly, she heard her phone. She looked at it expectantly.

_I, unlike you, need beauty sleep. Sheldon._

Penny smiled to himself. Atleast she knew he was awake. There was a risk in going across the hall at this time of night. A little late night texting would be easier.

_Sheldon, you are too sweet. Penny._

She waited for a moment, and her phone bleeped again.

_I am not sweet. I am 98% water based. Sheldon._

Penny rolled her eyes. Trust him to tell her a scientific fact. Penny bit her lip and smiled a little as she typed her response.

_I feel like I am evaporating. I need more water with me. Penny._

Her mind thought of the responses he might make to her somewhat flirtatious text. She couldn't wait for his response, and quickly checked when her phone bleeped.

_Penny, I am not able to physically top up your basic physiological state with my own. May I suggest you get a drink of water? Sheldon._

Penny smiled to herself. Somehow it all felt so easy texting with him. Now she knew he didn't hate her, and that he was not angry with her over the files, she could concentrate on their feelings. A thought occurred to her.

_Sheldon, I still have your flash drive. Do you have anything else on it I may find interesting?_

Penny quickly realised that was a stupid move. She half expected a response about her invading his privacy. She quickly sent another text.

_Sheldon, please ignore that last comment. I don't want to upset you. I was just curious if there was anything else you had written specifically about me, that you wouldn't mind me knowing about? Penny._


	8. Penny poses the question

**A/N Tanama30 Thankyou for your review, I am glad you are enjoying the story, here is the update you asked for :D BreathlessFaith It would be boring if Penny didn't cause herself problems now and again, but you'll have to read on to see if she gets away with this one…**

_Have you seen the picture album? Sheldon._

Penny smiled and could only imagine what the pictures might be.

_No Sheldon, is it interesting? Penny._

There was a small wait. Penny thought he may have fallen asleep, but then the response came.

_It is to me, but then you always have been interesting to me. You may not share my interest, but they are there, if you wish to check. Sheldon._

Penny sighed. It looked like she'd got over the worry of what he would say at the mention of his flash drive. She thought tact would be a good thing to exercise.

_Sheldon, I will only look if you say it is OK for me to. I would love to see them, but I don't want to do anything to jeapordise us. Penny._

She waited a little impatiently as several minutes went past without a response. She decided he must be thinking how best to respond. She hoped secretly that he would give her permission. He had got her curiosity peaked. Finally the response came through.

_Us?_

She smiled. She had been so worried what his response would be, she hadn't for a moment thought how we would react to the idea of declaring them as "Us". She could tell he was enquiring on what her thoughts were, but she wanted to introduce him slowly to the idea. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off.

_How would you define "Us" Sheldon? Penny._

There was a short pause. She could understand that. She knew he was putting himself out of his comfort zone in discussing feelings, something that a short time ago she didn't even realise he had. Now she was waiting for him to tell her what his feelings were for her. Finally her phone bleeped.

_You've read my conversation with Meemaw. You know how I feel. I just don't want to risk losing you if I push you too far. Sheldon._

Penny sighed. His vulnerability was cute. She knew now what she wanted. She just had to check with him first.

_Sheldon, I don't want to lose you either. I promise you I will always have you in my life. I only hope you want me in yours._

She felt a little bad putting it on him, but she knew it was down to him and how he felt he could deal with the situation between them that would determine what deep down she knew was a longing for him to be with her. She stroked the space next to her.

"I wish you were here right now Sheldon." She whispered to herself. As she drifted off in thoughts of what it would be like for them, she hugged herself close and closed her eyes, imagining that they might be his arms holding her, making her feel safe and wanted. She knew she wanted that. She knew in her heart of hearts he could provide that. She was stirred from her thoughts by another text.

_This is the last of the credit on my phone. I won't be able to text anymore tonight. But to answer your question Penny, I always have wanted you in my life. I always will. Goodnight Penny. Sheldon._

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" she asked out loud. How could a man as organised as Dr Sheldon Cooper allow himself to run so low on credit? This was the crucial part of the conversation, and now he wasn't able to answer. She considered firing up her laptop to take a look at the picture album. She shook her head. She knew what she had to tell him. Atleast without any credit he wouldn't be able to reject her if he didn't take kindly to what she was about to write to him. As she typed out the text she paused with her finger over the button.

"I hope I get the answer I want Sheldon." She whispered. She pressed the button and the message sent.

_Sheldon, will you be my boyfriend? Penny. x_


	9. An answer whispered

Penny stirred and saw sunshine coming through her bedroom window. It was morning. She still had her phone in her hand, almost as if she was holding a part of Sheldon. She pulled back the covers and got up. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Typical." She whispered to herself noticing she had run out of milk. She decided to make her way across the hall. Atleast she might be able to see him, to gauge how he had responded to her text. She opened the door.

"Hey Penny." Smiled Howard from the couch.

"Hi Howard, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"He's annoying me is what he's doing." Came a voice that made her heart leap. She looked up to the hall and there he was. Sheldon. _Her_ Sheldon.

"I need to head out and get a phone top up." He remarked making his way across the lounge.

"Have you been texting anyone interesting?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have." He replied grabbing his coat.

"Let me guess, you've got Leonard Nimoys mobile number?" smirked Howard.

"Howard, I agreed to allow you to hang out here on the understanding you would be quiet." Said Sheldon.

"Bernadette wanted me out of the house after an argument she had with my mother." He explained as Penny looked at him confused.

"Oh I see. I bet Bernadette is regretting it now. Your mother is scary." Said Penny.

"It got quite tense. Bernadette said she would cook the breakfast and mother threatened to go on a hunger strike. It'd be years before she was in any kind of danger, but still…" said Howard.

"Howard, you shouldn't be mean about her." Smiled Penny.

"Tell that to Bernadette, it's been one argument after another over there." Said Howard.

"I can see the reason. Frankly, I wonder how Bernadette has managed to last this long without making both you and your mother extinct." Said Sheldon checking his wallet.

"You can talk. How's the lovelife?" smirked Howard. Penny glared at him and threw a nearby magazine at his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"You keep your mouth quiet Howard!" warned Penny.

"Jeez, since when did you get so protective over Sheldon? He's the number one source of amusement in our social group." Said Howard.

"Be nice to Sheldon. He has feelings." Said Penny. Howards started laughing.

"Sheldon? Feelings? It's a bit early to be drinking isn't it Penny? Or are you still hammered from last night?" asked Howard greatly amused.

"Howard I swear, I am going to…" said Penny before Sheldon cleared his throat and shook his head clearly indicating he didn't like the brewing argument.

"Sorry sweetie." Said Penny.

"It's quite alright Penny. Thank you for sticking up for me." Said Sheldon.

"Well some people need to be put straight." Said Penny glaring at Howard.

"And on that note I am delighted to say I am off and won't have to listen to anymore of Wolowitz and his teasing." Said Sheldon.

"So…how are you?" asked Penny as Sheldon started to make his way towards her.

"I'm fine. Like I said. I have to get a top up for my phone." Said Sheldon. Penny stepped to one side.

"So who were you texting last night that was so important to make you use all your credit?" asked Penny with a smile. Sheldon paused beside her and whispered in her ear.

"My girlfriend."


End file.
